


Grooming

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Grooming, Horses, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Lefou groom their horses
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture of Alexis Loizon during horse riding training for the movie; Bisou has feathering on her legs.
> 
> Copain is French for Buddy and Josh Gad says his horse was an utter bastard and almost killed Emma

They sat on a low bench in the stall, a bucket of soapy water and several brushes and rags beside them. A stool was set in front of them, reinforced at the legs to hold a heavy amount of weight.

“Bisou, up,” Stanley said as they tapped the stool with the palm of their hand. They smiled as their mare set one front leg down on the stool. “Brave fille!”

The brushing came first. Stanley carefully brushed out each feathered leg, cleaning out any dirt or other debris that had started to collect over the week. Their mare stood patiently throughout the brushing, putting a leg up on the stool whenever they signaled for it. The fur was soon as clean as it could be, the black color dull and waiting to be washed.

Stanley used another brush and the soapy water to wash Bisou’s feathering. They whispered words of praise to her, smiling at the way she held still patiently throughout the process. They had heard of other horses with feathering getting diseases on their legs, some needing to be put down from it.

She had always had an even temperament. She was comfortable during hunts, she helped in the field, and she was gentle to be around children and smaller animals like Froufrou. Tom and Dick often teased that she and Stanley were made for each other. 

“Look at my beautiful Bisou,” they cooed, using a warm towel to dry off her legs. “No one is more beautiful than you!” Bisou sniffed, lowering her head to gently nuzzle their cheek with her nose. Stanley laughed, rubbing her nose with a hand. “My beautiful girl!”

***

“You’re the biggest son of a bitch in the history of sons of bitches. Your father was Satan and your mother was some kind of goat...prostitute!” Lefou glared up at his gelding Copain, mud soaking into his clothes. 

Copain tossed his head back, shaking his mane as he pranced around his fallen rider. He pointedly paused to kick over the bucket of water Lefou had brought over, picking up the brush with his teeth, snapping it in half, and throwing it into a bush.

“I hate you so much,” Lefou growled. He huffed as Copain started to chew on his ponytail, rolling his eyes. “Bastard.” He winced as his ponytail was roughly tugged, trying and failing to get his horse to stop.

***

“Why did I come back from washing Bisou to having to wash my husband?” Stanley laughed. They sat with their back against the side of the tub, long legs wrapped around Lefou. Their fingers were dug into his hair, washing the mud out of it.

“Copain should be sent to the butcher,” Lefou muttered. “He’d be worth more as a meal than he is as a mount!”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I might!”

“But you don’t.”

Lefou’s shoulders fell. He sighed as he leaned back, pressing against Stanley’s chest. “I don’t,” he admitted.

Stanley laughed, hugging Lefou close before kissing the side of his neck. “My poor husband. You have such a wild beast for a horse.”

“And I bet Bisou was as good as gold as always!”

“Oui, of course! She’s owned by someone who knows how to handle her.”

Lefou laughed, splashing Stanley over his shoulder with a handful of water. “Brat!” he said.

Stanley just hummed, rubbing their stubbly cheek against Lefou’s smooth cheek. “But I am your brat,” they said.

“Oui, you are,” Lefou hummed.


End file.
